This invention provides a treatment tool and tissue collection system for remove of outer layers of skin to provide a revitalized, fresh skin surface. This objective is to remove dead and old skin cells without damaging the remaining skin surface and without the use of powdered abrasive materials because these materials may result in undesirable side effects.
Dermabrasion, also referred to as microdermabrasion, is a process for removal of dead cells from the outermost layer of the skin, referred to as the epidermis, clean out blocked pores, and enhance skin tone. Additionally, the margins of acne scars and other traumatic scars can be erased and aging spots and sun damaged skin can be polish off. Still further, charred tissue, following a burn injury must be removed to enhance healing of the underlying tissue. This must be accomplished without injuring the lower two layers, namely, the dermis and the subcutaneous layer or lower dermis. Typically, the skin surface is treated a minimum of 5 times spaced 7 to 10 days apart. This is then followed by periodic maintenance sessions. The benefits are:
1. poor, dull skin is enhanced by a gentle resurfacing of the superficial skin layers,
2. expression lines typically seen on the forehead and around the mouth are softened,
3. fine, crepey lines on the cheeks, generally caused by aging and sun damage are reduced,
4. pigment changes and skin discoloration are reduced,
5. enlarged pores are reduced and clogged pores typical in acne conditions are exfoliated and cleaned out, and
6. margins of superficial acne marks, stretch marks, burn scars and surgical scars can be smoothed.
Use of abrasion techniques can be traced back to the ancient Egyptians who used alabaster and pumice to remove blemishes and rough spots and to make the skin smooth and soft. More recently, abrasive tipped devices or rotating brushes and cylinders coated with abrasive particles, such as diamond dust, have been used to remove skin layers (U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,823; U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,214; U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,763; U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,585). U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,446 describes a stick, glove finger tip or glove palm coated with an abrasive material which is rubbed over the skin surface to provide a polishing action. U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,212 directed to a pneumatic grinding machine for flat surfaces, incorporates a rotating grinding tool enclosed in a housing with air flowing over the surface to collect dust created by the grinding operation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,804 is directed to a skin abrasion device which uses flowing water to rotate an abrasive brush and create a vacuum to remove loosened skin particles. The rotating brush is usually used in conjunction with a liquid detergent or medicinal compound applied to the skin surface being scrubbed. Chemicals, ultrasonic oscillating tips (U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,797) and lasers have also been used for a more aggressive abrasion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,431 describes the use of a pressurized jet of a liquid, such as water or sterile saline, to fragment and remove diseased tissue without harming surrounding healthy tissue. This device operates in conjunction with vacuum aspiration to remove the liquid and fragmented tissue.
The present trend is to abrade the skin surface using powdered aluminum oxide or a liquid topical composition containing suspended aluminum oxide (U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,747). U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,432 provides for the pressurized delivery, using compressed air, of a powdered, abrasive substance and the removal of the abrasive substance and loosened skin tissue using a vacuum. The abrasive substance is typically microcrystals of quartz, metal, or aluminum oxide. The powdered abrasive is blown through a wand which has a hole in the skin contact end to provide access of the abrasive to the skin surface being treated. An alternative is to cause the aluminum oxide powders to flow by applying a vacuum to the exhaust side of a container holding the abrasive powder and entraining the powder in a flowing gas stream. The powder is then drawn by the vacuum through a treatment tool, across the skin surface to abrade or rub off the epidermis and then recovered along with the skin particles in a collection chamber (U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,412; U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,234; U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,842). This process is similar to xe2x80x9cbead-blastingxe2x80x9d. A potential disadvantage of all of these techniques is that particles can be lodged in the skin and a substantial amount of aluminum oxide and cells, which have to be properly disposed of, may be left behind on or in the skin.
While no toxic effects have been shown from aluminum oxide left on or in the skin, this material has been shown to cause inflammatory changes to the lungs in workers who have inhaled aluminum oxide. ( Schwarz,Y, et al., xe2x80x9cEvaluation of Workers Exposed to Dust Containing Hard Metals and Aluminum Oxidexe2x80x9d Am J of Ind Med, 34(20; 177-82) 1999 Aug.). Also, the eyes must be protected from the highly abrasive dust, which can injure the cornea. Therefore, it is recommended that workers using these devices wear breathing masks and glasses to provide protection from ophthalmic and respiratory damage. Similar protection is suggested for patients being treated. It is also possible that particles of the abrasive material can be left imbedded in the skin surface resulting in long term irritation and provide a situs for bacterial infections.
The device for microdermabrasion comprises a hollow tube with and abrasive material permanent attached to a skin contacting end. The abrasive coated tip is moved over the skin surface while a vacuum is applied through the tube to the skin surface to remove cells abraded from the skin surface. The vacuum also causes the skin to be held in intimate contact with the abrasive tip during the treatment procedure.